Dreams Can Last Forever
by SophieClayton16
Summary: Edward and Bella have been married for 3 years, but now the two person household is about to expand. Cannon Pairings. AH


Hey! So this is my first Twilight Story - So please tell me what you think. It's all Human - I am working on a Vampire one though =P So stay tuned. So it's the usual pairings:

Bella/Edward, Alice/Jasper, Rosalie/Emmet, Carlisle/Esme. (All Married) - Also Alice, Edward and Emmet are siblings. 

Alice and Jasper have a daughter called Lily. Emmet and Rosalie have a son called Jake and a daughter called Isobel. =D

Enjoy!

**Dreams Can Last Forever**

**Chapter One**

His arms embraced my body as I started to wriggle free. I sighed gently and relaxed back into his arms, he wasn't going to let me go anytime soon. However my stomach had other ideas and it started to contort. I closed my eyes and tried to force it to subside by deep breaths. Edwards rubbed his thumb softly against my forehead and sighed heavily, sitting up and staring me in the eyes.

"You've got a fever" He stated.

"I noticed" I breathed. He got up from the bed, leaving me wrapped up in my cocoon. He lifted his cell from the cupboard.

"What are you doing?" I asked, as I lifted myself from the bed and almost instantly having to lie back down.

"You are sick. Meaning you _can't_ go to work today" He smiled and kissed the top of my head. "You need to relax and I'll ring them, do you need some Tylenol?"

"Ye-" I sprinted towards the bathroom and lingered over the toilet, my hair safely pulled back via the courtesy of Edward's hand. I leaned back against his chest, my head resting on his shoulder.

"Thank you" I breathed after a few minutes.

"No need, you feeling better?" He whispered, I whimpered in response, was it me or was the room spinning? He soothed me by gently rocking us. I closed my eyes, waiting for the nausea to distance itself.

"I think I'm okay now" I sighed and Edward lifted me up to stand steadily on the bathroom floor.

"Maybe we should get you checked over…Carlisle will gladly do it"

"Okay…but I may have an idea of what this may be" I responded, walking back into the bedroom and searching through me planner. So today was the April 13th, meaning my period was late. Two weeks late. I shrieked loudly as my mind raced. It was definitely a possibility.

"What's wrong..Bella?" Edward rushed in, standing at my side.

"Edward? Do you remember that night in the hotel after Alice and Jasper's wedding? How we and that it-"

"Broke? You don't think-"

"Yes"

"Wait here, I'll drive over to the pharmacy. God I love you!" He beamed, embracing me in a tight hug and kissing my lips gently.

"I love you too. Now go!"

"I'm going..remember to drink some water-"

"Edward I think I can managed peeing on a stick!" I chuckled and pushed him out of the room, watching him get changed as he practically ran down the stairs.

Once I heard the car leave, I began pacing the room, attempting to support the theory of a pregnancy. There was the sickness, lack of period and soreness in the breast area. What was taking him so long?

It was an eternity until I heard the car pull up and hurried feet pat against the wooden stairs.

"Here, this one gives a yes or no answer, figured it would be simpler" He breathed and passed me 'the' box. It was yes or no. Now or never. I clasped the box and turned towards the bathroom.

A few minutes later, I returned and sat beside Edward on the bed, my head resting on his shoulder. The nausea was increasing and I wasn't sure if it was nerves or actual morning sickness. I clutched the stick in my hands the result facing away from us. I sighed, looking at the clock.

"It's time" Edward said, his hands were practically convulsing. I drew in a long breath and turned the stick over. Tears streamed down my cheeks and I reached up To pull Edward into a hug.

"_Yes_" His voice echoed throughout the room and he held my body closer to his. I looked up towards his eyes, noticing a grin forming upon his face.

"Thank you so much Bella" He cried, his thumbs wiping away the tears,

"Thank you too. Wow…we're really going to be parents " I beamed.

"I believe your right , now how are you feeling?"

"Amazing! However I think my stomach has other ideas, the joys of pregnancy!" I chuckled, placing my hand to my stomach.

"I wish I could help, I feel so useless.."

"You are helping, can you get me a glass of water please? I don't think the stairs and me are a great mix at the minute" I asked, circling the back of his hand with my finger. He smiled and left my arms, walking down the stairs and into the kitchen.

He came back with a glass of water and we began discussing plans.

"I think we should wait, at least until I'm three months until we tell anyone, except maybe our parents. Charlie's been longing for a grandchild for years and I think I owe him that, plus I wanted to ask you something-"

"That seems reasonable. What was it you wanted to ask?" He responded, running his fingers through my hair as I took a sip of water.

"I wondered if it would be okay if I asked Carlisle to be my doctor"

"Of course, there is no-one else I would trust more with both of your lives. I just thought that it may be a little awkward on your part"

"Yes, perhaps, but I trust Carlisle and I don't think I could do that with any other doctor. I'm sure he'll be beaming when he hears the news. Can we go tell them? I think I may explode if I stay here all day!"

"Okay lets get some breakfast in you and I'll call Carlisle" He picked me up off the bed and carried me down the stairs. He put me safely down at the table.

"What would you like?"

"Ugh…I don't think I can stomach anything..is there an saltines?" I asked, my stomach definitely was not settling anytime soon.

"Yes…look we don't have to go see Carlisle today if you don't feel up to it-"

"Edward I'm fine, just morning sickness, it'll pass in a bit and then we'll go. Plus I really can't wait to see Esme and Carlisle" I took the saltines from Edwards hand and began nibbling on them.

"Okay. I can't believe we finally got pregnant, to tell you the truth, I still can't believe it's real" He said, opening the newspaper and sitting opposite me.

"Believe it. How weird is it that there is a tiny peanut in there? I'm going to get so fat-"

"Bella you are going to be beautiful and pregnant, that little peanut in there is going to be the most precious and most spoiled peanut ever" He chuckled breezing through the paper towards the sport section.


End file.
